Golden Possesion
by Sky of Darkness 64
Summary: The finally thrilling conclusion in the ShadAmy Saga. AFter Rouge buys a necklace for Shadow, a chaos surge erupted and revealed another hedgehog, one that resembles Shadow. What happenes next is pure CHAOS! ShadAmy.
1. Jealousy?

Hey guys Sky here, I rebooted the series of ShadAmy so please read and review, this was stored into my hard drive since I was 9 years old so expect some mistakes and some unfamiliar text.

I do not own Any Sonic Characters written here except Sky, All Sonic Characters are owned by SEGA.

Golden Possession

Chapter 1

Jealousy?

[Shadows POV]

I ran through the rain and in to a tree, I hid in a trees shadow. Thanks to my colour, I blend in. I heard footsteps and I turned to the direction of the sound, It was a blue hedgehog, wondering around looking for someone. This was going to be an easy kill, I aimed my gun at the hedgehog. I fired and the hedgehogs eyes widen and he fell to the ground dead.

"Training mission complete" a female voice said as everything around me disappeared into ashes.

I walked out and headed to the control room.

The gang decided to live in space colony ARK. Tails have fixed some equipment and this training room is one.

The doors opened and I was welcomed with an embrace that knocked me over. I look up to see Amy smiling.

" Improving, Shadow but next time don't do overkill" She commented.

"Thanks..do you know where's Rogue?. She owes me big time" I asked.

"Last time I check, she was on the transport P.O.D.S. sector" she replied.

"Thanks "I said as I walked off.

"Don't forget were playing twister in the game room" She called out.

"Okay" I responded.

Rogue been quiet and started to avoid me since Paris. She's been keeping something from me and now she goes to lonely rooms.

I sneaked in and I hid behind a transport pod.

I peeked to find her saying something.

"Okay, Shadow, I've bought you a gift. I want you to wear, No that will show that I love him, DAMN IT" She shouted.

"What exactly are you trying to say?" I said as I walked up to her.

She froze and turned and looked at me.

"I..I..wan..wan..want..t..to..gi..give..you...this" She stuttered as she handed me the necklace.

I wore it on and gave my thanks and walked to the game room.

I opened the door and what I saw made me laugh. Tails is under Cosmo.

Cosmo's right hand was on the red and her other hand on blue.

Her legs is on red and blue. Tails was under her facing her butt. He's Right hand was on red and the other on yellow. His right legs on the spare red in front of Cosmo and his other leg on the blue in front of Cosmo. Me and the rest of the gang laughed out loud so long that Cosmo and Tails fell to the ground because they couldn't hold their position much longer.

"That was funny, Now let's pick the next couple" Sonic said as he reached in a jar and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Shadow and Amy, you're in" He said.

"Okay, Shadow, Right foot red" Sonic said as I placed my right foot on the edge of the mat.

"Amy, left foot red" Tails commanded as Amy placed her left leg on the red.

"Shadow left hand blue" He said as I leaned over and placed my left hand on blue.

"Amy right hand blue" Cream commanded as she placed her hand on the blue.

"Okay, Shadow Right hand red" Vector said as I placed my hand in the red.

"Amy, left hand red" Charmy said as she placed her left hand on the red.

"Shadow Left leg blue" Sonic called out as I placed my left leg in blue.

"Amy do the same except with your right leg" Knuckles said as she placed her right leg on red.

I was nose to nose with Amy. She looked like she was lying down but she wasn't touching the ground. My position was on top of her but the only thing that made physical contact was our noses. Every laughed while we blushed.

I saw my reflection against her eyes. I had this sudden impulse to kiss her,

I resisted this and turned my head to the right to the gang.

[Rogues POV]

What I saw made me cry, Shadow and Amy are blushing. I ran out of the room and into my bed. I lied there on my bed, crying. I wanted Shadow so bad that it pains me to see him with Amy.

What do you think of the new story, this a whole new plot so you guys will like for sure.

Please help me with this D*mned couples.

Here are a poll choice for Shadow's main pairings.

Rouge

Amy

Those two are fighting over Shadow so please vote on one of them so I can make one of them the main pairing with Shadow.

S.Y.S

(SEE YA SUCKERS)


	2. Sky The Hedgehog

Hey guys SKY here again. Please read and review this Darn story which I worked on so hard(Hey I got in trouble for typing at midnight by my parents and I couldn't use any console for at least a month).

I do not own any Sonic characters writtne here except Sky, All Sonic Characters are owned by SEGA.

Golden Possession

Sky The Hedgehog

[Shadow's POV]

I looked to my right to find everyone staring at us. Sonic quickly picked out a name and we left to our rooms. I walked to my room and opened the door. I placed my new necklace on my side table. I drifted off to sleep.

[Normal POV]

The necklace glowed gold and a figure came out.

It was a black hedgehog with gold stripe on its quills, arms and feet.

It has gold eyes, gold jet shoes and gold ring. On its hand there was a symbol that glowed gold. The shape was a circle.

[Shadow's POV]

I heard some shuffling behind me and I threw a punch at the direction of the source.

"How dare you punch the ultimate life-form" A hedgehog said.

He was a black hedgehog with gold stripe on its quills, arms and feet.

He has gold eyes, gold jet shoes and gold ring. On his hand there was a symbol that glowed gold. The shape was a circle.

I chuckled and looked at him.

"I think you've been mistaken, I'm the ultimate life-form" I replied.

"Will see about that" He said as sped towards me.

He was faster than I though and he landed a punch on my cheek.

I recovered and punched him at the left side of his waist and followed up with a punch to his right waist and uppercut him.

I teleported to the air and was about to follow up with a kick but he disappeared. I turned fast enough to see a fist hitting me in the face hard. I fell to the ground and I looked up at him. His moves seem so familiar.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Sky the hedgehog" He replied.

That name seem so familiar.

"Have we met before?" I asked as I stood up.

"No" He replied as he kicked me hard at the stomach. I blasted backwards and burst through walls. I hit a metal hard and my vision started to get blurry. I struggled to stand but in vein I fell to the ground. I blacked out.

[Sky's POV]

I was nearly done, All I had to do was kill him and the world is saved.

I ran to his location and found a blue hedgehog standing in front of Shadow and another hedgehog cradling Shadow's head in her lap.

"Who are you?" He asked furiously.

"Sky the hedgehog" I responded.

"You beat Shadow huh well get ready for a beating" The blue hedgehog said as he smiled.

He dashed towards me and punched me in the cheek. For someone who is a speedy person, this guy packs quiet a punch. I stumbled backwards and fell to a knee. I ran up to him and he kicked my legs and I did a roundhouse kick but he ducked under and knocked my leg over. I fell to the ground and looked up. This hedgehog has different strategies as the other one, making him a dangerous enemy. I had to map out a different strategies to defeat this hedgehog. I had to discover his weakness. I quickly found out and kicked him in the stomach hard. He kneeled over and cough blood out. I headed to Shadow's location to finish him off but he wasn't there. The pink hedgehog was I walked up to her going to squeeze information out of her.

"No messing with my girl" A voice said behind me. I turned and found Shadow standing with a smile.

"What so funny?" I asked.

"You really think I would be that weak, then your naive enough to believe that I was an idiot" He said.

"What?" I asked, not quiet getting his sentence.

He ran up and punched me hard in the lung. My vision got blurry and I had to get out of there. I took out a chaos emeralds and said "Chaos control" I disappeared in a flash of white light.

[Shadow's POV]

He disappeared in a flash of white light. I fell to the ground, beaten. I let him do too much damage to my body and I didn't mobilize when I found out his weakness. I took deep breaths in and out hard. I tried to stand up but I failed each time, I received too much damage. I needed to get medical treatment. Sonic sped to get help while Amy sees if she can do anything to help. I tried to stand but failed and along the way , accidentally knocked a ivory bat along with me.

OHHHHH, Can you see what up ahead and what trouble Shadow will be in?

Wait till the next chapter to find out.

Please vote okay

R&R

S.Y.S

(SEE YA SUCKERS)

Sky Of Darkness 64


	3. IMPORTANT NOTICE

No new chapters?

That what your probably thinking right now.  
If you haven't visited Sky Of Darkness 64's profile, My name is Zack Summers, Sky's older brother. Sky had suicided a few weeks ago from extreme bullying. This probably means his unfinished work shall be left behind uncompleted.

Well, I plan on changing that, Sky was a younger brother to me and his legacy that he left behind was his best works, he could have the potential to be one of the sites best authors provided he had time. I will be continuing his legacy and when I shuffled through his stuff, I found some notes concerning some future plot points for some stories.

Now fans of Sky, his works shall continue, provided I find the time, with Sky's funeral coming up, I might be able to post some chapters. I will be finishing this saga, this was Sky's favourite story to work on. If you are gonna argue about it, he didn't bother to update because of suicidal feeling. He's been like that since the start of the year.

I am going to make a story from what his fans and friends said about him, this is to memoriam to Sky. If you wish to add yours to the story then feel free to review it in 'Through A Demon's Eyes'(Sky's most favorite story he worked on). I shall be posting it after I gathered enough.

Anyway, I shall be rewriting his Shadamy Saga to a better point; this was his first story his worked on so it deserves its fair share of attention. As for the Assassin's Creed Lost Legacy, my lil bro was a complete addict to it. I know little of it so I shall not complete it. The Sonic High School Shadow Chronicles shall be finished; I managed to find his notes for the plot of it.

RIP  
Sky Orlando Summers  
1998-2011 

S.O.S  
(Signing Out Suckers!)  
Zack Summers


	4. Rewrite Notice

Zack: So uh, hey guys. I know I haven't updated recently or haven't updated for nearly a couple of months or so but I was looking through all the old chapters of my several fics I posted up and I kinda felt like I wanted to redo them so, much to your utter displeasure, I'm completely rewriting '_Through A Demon's Eyes' _and the ShadAmy Trilogy (_Shadow Of A Rose, Amy's Black Rose, Golden Possession_) along with some other side projects (_Remembrance and Assassins' Creed Lost Legacy_).

I'm so sorry to inform you, my readers of this but I felt I could somewhat, improve the contexts from Sky's stories and I know many of you will disapprove but the plot will remain as it is with some slight modifications on my part.

I'll start posting the rewritten versions up next year, I have exams coming up and some packing coz I'm flying in and out of Philippines to visit some old friends from my dad's work.

Thank you for reading and reviewing, I'll try to improve and update the chapters ASAP when I get back next year.

S.O.S  
(Signing Out Suckers)  
Zackary Summers.


End file.
